Burning
by TheHunt
Summary: Draco was cold, alone and entirely at the mercy of the one kind of person he had been taught to hate. Chapter 2: Though still very much unconscious, Hermione knew better than to rush to the aid of a murderer...or at least she assumed.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning.**

From the tips of his fingers to his boot clad feet, the only thing Draco could feel was a constant heat eating him alive. It spread through his chest and wrapped around his head; a constant, scorching throb.

'_Run. Run Draco. Don't let them catch you.'_

Those were the last words Lucius Malfoy had uttered to his son. His father's dying, silver eyes were the last thing Draco saw before he turned away from the Malfoy Manor and never looked back.

He hadn't stopped running since.

His lungs were on fire and his legs threatened to give out from under him. It could have easily been several days since Draco had given his body a proper rest. He didn't have a way to track time however, so he wasn't entirely sure.

The Blood Mark on Draco's left arm burned with malice.

'They're searching for me!' he thought. 'I can't stop until I'm sure I've lost them. More than sure!'

But not matter how far he ran he could still hear them. It may have been just a rustle in the trees; just leaves blowing in the wind. But Draco knew that _they_ were never far behind him. He _swore _he could hear _his_ mad laughter howling through woods just a few leagues behind him.

It could have been the wind. But he wasn't taking that chance. Many times Draco had almost given up fleeing. To give his legs a rest. To get more than an hour or two of sleep every night. He never of course, actually saw anyone.

He had his wand and he knew how to fight. But he also knew he was outnumbered. Or at least that was what the blanket of paranoia wrapped around his mind had forced him to believe. It was suffocating him, but fear was the only thing driving him forward.

'_Get away_' it said. '_And don't look back until you're home_.'

Home. What was that now? Surely not Malfoy Manor, both his birth place and the final resting place of his parents. Draco didn't actually know what had become of his father.

He didn't actually see him die.

But he knew that _Logan Gunn_ wasn't a benevolent ruler, and would show no mercy to mutiny.

It seemed like it was just yesterday that Draco was lounging; bored in the front parlor while his parents lightly entertained their guests. Draco didn't find much interesting these days. After the Great War his family had been pardoned from any sentence in Azkaban for 'aiding' the Golden Trio in taking down the Dark Lord. It also helped to have strong connections in the Ministry of Magic. But since then Draco had been forbidden from doing just about _anything._ Like a pampered prince he was locked up in the Manor under his mother's watch day in and out. After almost losing her son to the Dark Lord's plans she seemed determined to protect him from..well everything.

Until Logan and his followers, the _Creed_ they were called, smashed into their house in a billow of dark smoke. There were easily fifty men, all armed with wands surrounding them.

"My friends" He drawled out, a bored look on his young face. "I give you Malfoy Manor, out new home. I claim this land, Empire of the Creed."

Yes, Draco's parents, unable to witness their son's suffering under the Death Eater's new leader any longer had gathered a few followers and had planned a revolt.

Of course, those plans had been put a halt before they could ever be put in motion.

It was his mother's fault really. Narcissa had truly thought that Logan's brother Callum could be _persuade_d to join their forces because he was so young.

But he had already been brainwashed by his older brother and had gone stark raving mad.

No sooner had his own mother been murdered were he, his father and their thin patch of rebels handed over to their bloodthirsty leader.

In an act of desperation, Lucius Malfoy bravely, _recklessly,_ openly attacked Logan himself and the rebels followed suit. Soon there were hexes flying left and right, and there grew a storm of magic at Malfoy Manor. Draco realized now that his father had probably never thought he had a chance against the evil wizard, but had succeeded in creating a diversion so that his only son could escape.

Within the hour, Lucius had been struck down by Apep, Logan's giant serpent and would soon speak his last words to his son.

'_Run Draco'_

It had all happened so fast. In an evening, Draco had become and orphan, homeless and on the Death Eater's most wanted list.

He couldn't cry. Not yet. He wouldn't mourn the loss of his parents, until he found this new home that _fear _pushed him so desperately to look for.

Draco hoped he would find it soon as his eyesight was beginning to blur.

Before he had managed to get away, Draco had been hit by a strange hex of some kind that left him bleeding.

It wasn't deep enough that he would bleed out but it throbbed horribly.

His arm hadn't stopped **burning** since he had ran from the Manor; his home.

_His home._

What was home now?

Draco had been running through thickets of bushes and trees for days so thick that he could barely see the sky. But now he was coming to a clearing and he could see the morning sun peering at him.

Draco felt like he was chasing the sun, but no matter how close it looked he would never reach it.

**Hermione** heaved a bucket, filled to the brim with water just along river that she had retrieved it from.

Inch by inch.

Her brown, sensible, ankle boots were by no means convenient. The soles of her shoes were smooth and she slipped on wet, round stones along the water bank. And each time she lost more and more water from the bucket. While this lightened her load, Hermione reckoned that by the time she had actually made it back to camp, her bucket would be more than half empty.

Hermione all but dropped the cumbersome bucket at her feet, not caring that more water sloshed out of the bucket and onto her boots.

She sat in her hip and ran a mental map of the forest surrounding her through her head while she rested.

The air was cold and crisp; she had to be about two hundred feet above sea level. High in the mountains the river was fresh and fast and meandered for nearly a mile before it slowed. Another half of mile downhill and the river would slope lazily into a valley. It was about midwinter and so parts of the river were frozen further slowing the water flow. Here there were high hills on either side of the river and would make a decent site for someone in hiding. About a quarter mile into the valley was where Harry, Ron and Hermione had set up camp for the time being.

They had been residing in the valley for about a month now, the longest that they had ever stayed in one place. The winter season was particularly brutal this year. There seemed to be at least six inches of snow on the ground at all times and was awful to travel in, as the grounds were always icy. So Hermione had suggested that they stay at their current hiding place until the snowfall let up enough for safe travelling. No one objected to her proposition

But everyday that they waited, they knew that Logan Creed had gained one more follower; another muggle had been attacked; and the Wizarding World was dying.

Hermione blinked hard a few times and pressed the heels of her hands into the very sockets of her eyes. She sighed.

The howling winds and biting frost in the air wasn't exactly ideal fro sleep. She usually managed about four hours or so….

Hermione cracked her knuckles audibly and bent at the waste to retrieve her water bucket. She gripped the handle firmly and heaved her bucket upwards until her arms were taught.

Slowly and awkwardly, Hermione made her way along the banks back to camp, praying she didn't slip on a wet, smooth stone.

She wasn't even sure how she gotten this far away from camp. Hermione had awoken earlier than the boys, as usual and discovered that they were low on water. Normally, she used a charm to refill it but for some reason she thought it would be nice to go for a morning hike along the river.

Hermione kept a charmed, beaded bracelet around her wrist, one of three, that would warn her whenever another human being other than Ron or Harry was nearby…

At all times; just in case…

Still she knew it was reckless to go wandering about an unmarked forest without anyone around for miles…she hoped.

One never knew when an unknown Death Eater would Apparate close by…

As if on queue Hermione's left wrist began to feel warm.

The beaded bracelet would heat up whenever another human came within fifty feet of her.

Hermione froze, and waited.

If the being got closer the beaded bracelet would heat up further. If it moved away the bracelet would began to cool. Her wrist felt fairly warm. Warm enough that Hermione had to have walked at least twenty feet within the vicinity of them!

How could she be so reckless? Was it perhaps that it was simply so cold outside that she didn't feel the bracelet's warmth until now?

Hermione's brows furrowed and she could feel her fingers losing sensation from holding the heavy bucket for so long. Slowly she crouched down to the sodden earth, releasing the bucket handle as soon as she felt the ground take it's weight.

She exhaled and rolled her shoulders back, pondering.

Her bracelet wasn't getting any warmer or cooler. It was at consistent temperature which meant that the person wasn't moving.

Was it a death eater? Hermione could suddenly feel every horrid letter spelling out 'mudblood'on her forearm. She grit her teeth and rose to her feet, unsheathing her wand from the inside pocket of her down coat.

Chin, proudly tipped forward, Hermione pushed her feet into the damp earth and marched downhill.

She pulled her sleeve to the elbow and tapped her bracelet with her wand once, muttering _"__Invenio!__"_

This would warn the boys by illuminating their bracelets and tell them that someone they didn't know was nearby and to be on their guard.

Glancing at her wrist Hermione saw that not only was her bracelet warm but it was glowing and angry red.

When green Hermione knew that the person nearby was in good health.

Red meant that the said person was in life threatening danger, most likely on the brink of death.

A Death Eater? Not likely!

Hermione sprint forward. 'They could be a magical person!" she thought. 'Someone in hiding, just like us!'

What if it was a muggle who had lost their way on a camping trip and was dying of pneumonia?

Twenty paces later Hermione gasped.

A body lay unmoving just along the river bank.

Hermione pushed wet rocks and earth behind her. Only sliding to a halt when she suddenly recognized the head of platinum blonde hair and trademark scowl, both held in place even when he was unconscious and soaked to the bone.

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione swallowed and her heart hammered in her chest. For once, she wasn't sure what to do. A boiling brew of absolute hatred urged Hermione to plant her boot on the Slytherin's head and shove him into the rushing river! But no sooner had she considered drowning him did questions of why and how he _got_ here bubble into her mind.

How and why indeed…

As Hermione pondered the possible reasons for Draco Malfoy's sudden appearance, he began to stir.

Every muscle in Hermione's body locked in place. A few moments passed before she decided he probably wouldn't move again; at least not on his own. Hermione was still a few feet away from the Death Eater but she could see that his already pale skin had become translucent. His lips were turning blue. Malfoy's body shook involuntarily and curled into itself.

Hermione realized he didn't have a lot of time. He was surely suffering from hypothermia and perhaps dehydration. Hermione scanned his body and noted that he wasn't dressed for winter weather, meaning his venture into the woods likely wasn't planned…

Interesting….

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. 'Make a decision Hermione!'

A few deep breathes later she reluctantly peeled her eyelids open, almost hoping that everything she had just seen wasn't really there….

Her hopes were slashed by Malfoy's sudden hacking cough.

'Damn it'

Chin pointed, the sensible witch wet her cracking lips and cautiously slid her boot forward. Quizzically, she called out.

"Malfoy….can you hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry** bolted upright almost falling off of the top bunk.

He rolled up his sleeve in search of the source of the burning at his left wrist. The beaded bracelet that he wore at all times curiously glowed white and pulsed in time with his heart beat. After a moment of contemplation, Harry's eyes widened in realization. He suddenly recalled what Hermione told him the day she secured the bracelet to his wrist.

_"If one of us sees something or someone suspicious we'll use this to call the other 'll glow white and we'll seek each other out immediately"_

"Ron?" he called out cautiously.

His best mate only snored lightly in response.

'Guess it's safe to say it's Hermione who's found something' he concluded.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and jumped down onto the icy wooden floors jolting the sleep put of him.

Light headed from arising so quickly, Harry clumsily pivoted on his heel almost smacking his head on the side of the bunk bed. He recovered and reached under the top bunk to shake his best mate's shoulder. "Ron, wake up! Hermione needs us!"

The redhead only rolled over and scratched at his illuminated bracelet. Harry clapped his friend on the back not too gently.

"Come _on_ Ron!" he growled out.

"Blimey Harry, let a man rest will ya!" the ginger replied sleepily, his eyes squinting at Harry's bracelet. "And shut off that lamp it's blinding me!"

Harry rolled his yes and stuffed one pajama clad leg into a snow boot. "It's _not_ a lamp, it's your braclet! We need to find Hermione...now!" Harry had just shoved his other foot into his boot and was reaching for his jacket when Ron suddenly sprung from his bed and scrambled to get his snow boots on.

"Hermione's calling us! Harry we've got to find her!"

"Yes, I know!" Harry was growing slightly irritated at Ron's lack of attentiveness in the morning. The dark haired boy grabbed his wand from his pillow case, pushed his glasses up to his nose and marched to the entrance of the tent with Ron only a few unsteady steps behind him.

Just outside of the enchanted tent the air was frosty and the sun's rays shyly peeked through snow covered trees.

Harry pointed his wand at the charmed bracelet, his breathe came out in puffs of smoke as he spoke clearly.

"_Quaere__lucem"_

The light from his bracelet rose in a small ball and sped forward in a straight line towards the river.

As Harry followed after it he could hear Ron frantically cry out from behind him.

"But what is she doing out in the woods, alone, before sunrise."

That was a good question. They would only know once they reached Hermione, whever she was.

Harry's heart skipped a beat; or whoever she was with.

**Draco **wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was running... But he had been running for days so that wasn't much to go on. He knew it was winter, but he couldn't feel where his body ended and the cold around him began. The burning never ceased. If anything, it was spreading, enveloping his flesh. It was agonizing. He would have cried out if he had any strenth left. Draco could feel himself slipping into a rest more peaceful than sleep.

But that godforsaken _**burning**_ just wouldn't let him lie still! Just as Draco thought he could finally rest, hot flames would thrust him back into consciousness, even if just barely so. It was as if the burning had a will of it's own; it's voice constantly prodding at the back of his mind.

'_Not ye!t' _

Suddenly, feeling much more alive Draco focused entirely on the task of figuring out exactly where he was. Although the burning was eating Draco alive from the inside, the cold numbed his proprioception. He couldn't even feel his eyelids as he attempted to pry them open.

Knowing that he was running out of time didn't make her approach the dark wiazrd any quicker. Though still very much unconscious, **Hermione** knew better than to rush to the aid of a murderer...or at least she assumed.

Three years after Voldermort's demise there had been a sudden series of what were believed to be hate crimes. Some devious person had set fire to four Squib houses using inextinguishable flames so that they burned to the ground. Ten people were killed. The Ministry of Magic deemed it " possible Death Eater activity" though the criminal had never _actually_ been spotted to the day. But now, laying at her feet, five years after the War, was one of the most wanted people in the Wizarding world.

The Malfoy family had gone "missing" since the fall of Lord Voldemort and so the Ministry had slapped them at the top of the "Undesirables" list.

The Daily Prophet had published the Pure-blooded clan as _"Wanted criminals for aid in the attempted genocide of muggle born witches and wizards."_

And now Hermione had been given a choice. Save the Death Eater now, then turn him in to the Ministry where he would be thoroughly questioned (perhaps to the point of brutality) and then thrown in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life.

Or she could let him _die_. But then...

Knowing that Draco would inevitably be sentenced to a rot behind bars under the opression of soul sucking Dementors, _if_ turned in to the Ministry alive seemed all the more _satisfying._

Shaking her head as if to rid the sudden vengeful thought, Hermione slid another frozen foot forward. She would save Malfoy only to see him squirm at the stand in the hands of a jury who would show him no mercy. At least this was the plan that she had convinced herself of until Malfoy suddenly started hacking uncontrollably.

Hermione had almost lost her footing from the surprise of it. With every cough Malfoy's body jerked violently off the ground, his head tossing in random directions. From where she stood, it looked absolutely insufferable.

At that moment pure instinct kicked in. She dropped to her knees and was at his side in seconds. With a cool disposition Hermione stirred her wand above Malfoy twice clockwise and once counterclockwise. "_Cognosco"_ she said clearly. The tip of Hemione's wand pulsed in a light pink and she ran the tip from the top of Malfoy's head downwards. The tip of her wand grew redder as she reached the Death Eater's chest, suddenly flashed purple twice, then faded back to pink as she approached his hips. Hermone's brow furrowed in concentration as she repeated the pathway of her wand only to receive the same results.

Not good.

Something that she couldn't see on the surface was causing Malfoy to be terribly ill and she needed to determine if it was safe to apparate back to camp in his condition. Hermione scooted her knees a few centimeters away from Malfoy's thrashing form but reached her wand closer to his midsection. When pointed at a healthy witch or wizard, her wand would glow a steady ice blue. When injured, it would produce a light pink that may progress to red depending on the severity of the injury. But her wand had also flashed purple at one point which meant that in addition to being injured, Malfoy was also either hexed or poisoned. Malfoy suddenly released a particularly nasty cough and lurched away from her. His head rolled to the left, revealing a nasty gash at the base of the back of his neck on the right side. It disappeared into the collar of his bloodied shirt so she couldn't see where it ended.

Hermione's wand flared a dark purple. She gasped and her heart skipped at the amount of blood that was flowing from the wound, no doubt increasing from the wizard's thrashing. _'That must be the source!' _she thought. She clamped her hand onto Malfoy's right bicep in an attempt to hold his upper body still. But no sooner did her fingers close around his arm did Malfoy's eyes spring open.

**Draco** was beginning to lose his nerve. Not matter how much he tried to move, he couldn't feel his body. He groped for something to grab onto; _anything_! He couldn't feel which way was up or down. He couldn't _feel_ anything!

_'Come on mark!' _he urged. '_Give me something! You've dragged me along this far' _Just as the thought left Draco's mind his Blood mark sprang to life, burning hotter than ever! _'There!' _He grabbed onto the heated sensation that came in waves and pulled himself into conciousness.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Something had latched onto his arm. He took no time swinging his entire body weight in his captor's direction. There was a yelp before his body crashed into something that felt very _human_. And then, something was let lose in Draco; something dangerous.

Before she knew what was going on **Hermione** had been flipped and pinned to the ground. Her head snapped back, smacking into smooth rock and she could taste blood at the back of her toungue. Malfoy's knees squeezed into her ribs and his hands pressed her arms painfully into the ground. Her wand had flewn out of her hand when Draco pounced on her, rendering her utterly defenseless. All of her breathe was gone. Every clever thought had left her the minute her wand left her hand and so she did the only thing that was left. She panicked.

Hermione writhed and kicked under Draco's hold but any method of escape that she tried proved to be fruitless. He wouldn't budge! The young witch sucked in a gulp of cold air and desperately slammed her feet into the ground bucking her hips up in the process. Draco only pressed his hands harder into her arms, squeezed his knees a bit tighter and she was once again immobilized.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, frustrated tears pulling to the corners of her eyes. Malfoy's wild grey eyes bore through her. His matted, bloody hair hung around his face like a curtain and his breathe came in hot staggered pants across her dace.

**Draco** looked into the frightened, honey colored eyes below him. It was strangely the only thing he could focus on. Everything else was blurry. He could feel something leaving his body. It oozed from his body and onto the person he kept captive underneath him. The air around them grew from cold to bone chilling. Draco's squeezed his eyes shut in realization that what was being released from his body was indeed dark magic. Whatever it was doing to his victim couldn't have been pleasant because she was screaming.

_She_ was screaming.

His eyes snapped back down and a cluster of multiple emotions shot through him. She was...

And a sharp sharp pain thereafter.

An indistinct _"Stupefy!" _was the last thing Draco remembered hearing before he once again succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I apologize for updating after such a long time...University takes up a lot of my energy. Hopefully the next chapter will come to me quicker.

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story thus far and added it to your 'alert list'! I really appreciate it!

Um..yes! I made a tumblr last night that will be devoted to Dramione drabbles, Original characters introduced in, and a glossary of spells that I've invented for this story.

You may follow me, make suggestions for betas, drabbles, stories whatever! I'm very new to this Um..thank you! (see my profile)

The Hunt


End file.
